Moments of romantic bliss
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: To understand this you'd have to have read my Eternally trilogy and "true legacy". This was written at the request of my readers who I am so grateful to! It's just some moments shared by the couples in the RinxSess family (its a large family). I hope you like it because it's all for you guys!
1. Rin and Sesshomaru

**Moments of romantic bliss**

**Rin and Sesshomaru** ; Complete

Rin's POV

Long ago…I lost my family…my mother, father and brother…killed. I was alone in the world, I had no family.

Then Sesshomaru came into my life, he came and gave me a family larger than any I could imagine. He was my saviour….so many told me he was dark…but they could not see the light around him.

In truth…I was the one lost in the shadows till he took me by the hand and pulled me into his light. The constant echoes of my past would haunt me in my sleep…until I began to sleep at his side. He took my nightmares away; he gave me strength and eternal life.

If death should come for us….it feels wonderful to know that we will enter the underworld hand in hand. We share in the same pain and pleasure…everything he feels I feel too and our bond intensifies each time we come into contact.

He made me a wife, a mother, a queen….a woman.

I awaited my husband and Lord in our chamber. I was gazing into the mirror…I can't remember my old face, the shade of brown my eyes used to be, the soft pink of my lips. Now my eyes were gold, my lips were bronze and my face ageless.

I was now fifty-four years of age, but I appeared no older than twenty-five at the most. Then again my Lord had told me that I was still young for an immortal. He after all was over five hundred years old. Age was no concern of mine.

I laid upon my bed, the one we had shared for thirty-six years. I touched the cold place on my chest, the place he drove the knife into in order to save my life, while risking his own. _My Lord…hurry back, I can't sleep without you_. _I know how tired you are too…you haven't slept either_.

My Lord had been away visiting our son Katashi in his recently conquered kingdom, I was to remain here with Kotone, she had missed too many lessons with her tutors and simply could not miss another.

I was afraid to go to sleep, without Sesshomaru…the nightmares would come back. However I tired the technique he showed me for when he was away. I channelled his calmness, I imagined him next to me…I focused so hard that I began to believe he was actually at my side, I felt him there with me. Sleep then came easier…

"_Rin" My mother chocked as the blood rose to her mouth. "run…run" her eyes went out like a light….she was dead._

"_Mama!" I screamed, "Mama!" I screamed and shook her cold dead body as though I could wake uer from the eternal slumber that was forced upon her._

_Dead….all of them! The bandit's looked to me. _

…

I awoke in the night with tears down my face; I felt alone and lost…._My Lord! My lord I need you right now! _I began breathing heavily, a panic attack was emerging.

I began to weep when someone suddenly hushed me "sssh" the whispered soothingly, strong arms surrounded me, I was secure.

I was shocked to see him, I hadn't expected my husband back so soon, but I was glad beyond belief to be in his arms. "My sweet Lord!" I breathed in a sigh of great relief. "I'm so glad to see you here…but why did you come back so early? You were meant to stay with Katashi another night."

He held me closer, "I felt your nightmares approaching" he spoke "Also…." He pulled the hem night kimono up my leg to reveal a large bruise upon my knee. He gazed up at me with a deadpan expression, though he had a hint of knowing glinting in his golden orbs.

I blushed deeply, "Forgive me…I just knocked my knee on my throne and you know I bruise easily my Lord."

"As do I now" he shot back calmly, he then showed me the same bruise upon his knee. We had matching scars and marks over various places over our bodies from previous battles. He leant forward and kissed my bruised knee. "I came back to ensure you were safe…"

He came all the way back just kiss my wounds and save me from my nightmares. I pressed my lips against my true saviour. We were one…in body and soul, the two of us a single unit.

To think…how would my life have been had I not had courage to face him that day in the woods, when he laid broken and injured. What if I had no returned with food he neither wanted of needed? A connection was formed instantly, that is why he brought me back and kept me with him. That connection strengthened as time went on.

He would delve into danger to pull me out of it, he'd kiss away pain and turn it into pleasure. I held out my arms that were still scarred from the times I was shackled when taken prisoner, he kissed them. I lowered my kimono to reveal my bare shoulders and a scar left there from when he was cut in battle, his lips greeted them too. They trailed down to the cold space on my heart where he stuck in the knife and bound us forever.

Eventually I was showered with warm kisses and fell gently to sleep in his arms…warm, satisfied….complete.

* * *

_Sesshomarus's POV_

My wife in my arms…so peaceful she seemed, the bags under eyes told me her lack of sleep and I myself was feeling her fatigue.

Was it inconvenient to feel her pain and weakness? Yes…however I knew through this that I was not alone and that I never would be again.

She made me a husband and father and by doing this she also made me a better ruler. I had a human child that I was proud to call son and my others were half-breeds that I cared for equally as much.

I was married to a human…a father of human and half breeds, my grandchildren were the same, I….I….just say it! I….loved…things I was meant to despise. Love…I choke upon the word yet I feel it with every fibre of my being, so very intensely.

In truth I never thought that I didn't have it in me to love…but I never believed one could truly love me. It is one thing to learn how to love; it is another entirely to learn how to be loved in return.

Then again I had a good teacher and she was breathing steadily in my embrace. Thirty-six years ago I was a different person completely. I cared for nothing and thus had no weaknesses, till a human girl smiled at me….forty-six years later and here we are.

I do not miss the demon I was, granted I was more resilient, I only needed to worry about myself and my enemies feared me more, everyone feared me. However, she taught me that it is better to be love than feared, she was the first human who wasn't afraid of me, she was cautious at first…but not afraid.

I often wondered…what would my life be had she obeyed me and left me alone, if she didn't return after I growled at her.

Naraku,Ichiro, Noboru, Shadou, Gorou….those were the four enemies I remember most …because they were the main ones, among many others that tried to part us. Yet here we laid together.

I had her in my arms, warm, safe….complete…

**Heya next**** one is Airi and Yoshi, I'm doing it in order of the couples getting together and if I remember right, they were next **


	2. Airi and Yoshi

**Airi and Yoshi**; Innocent

_Airi's POV_

It was a hot day in summer, as I raced through our large gardens carrying my child in my arms. My heart was racing, time was running out…soon the count would be done.

"Arta, quick" I whispered to my three year old son, "we'll hide here!" we ducked behind the bushes that were dotted with white flowers. I clung to my child, he was breathing heavily from the run.

"Mama!" he gasped, "mama…I hear them, they're getting closer!"

I clung to him, "Ssh, I know my dear…be quiet and maybe…maybe they won't find us!"

But soon as I said that, I heard footsteps circling us, I remained silent, holding Arata close to me_. Just keep walking…don't see us! D__on't see us._

Suddenly the footsteps stopped…we couldn't hear a thing; my heart was racing even faster.

"Mama…are they still there?" Arata whispered.

"I don't know my dear...stay quiet, I'll check" I replied, I crept to the left, all I could see was the long black shadow of our pursuers. However…it soon disappeared. .

_Have they moved away? Is it all clear_?

Suddenly a rustling came and hands appeared through the thick green leaves, Arata and I let out a scream, we had been found.

"Found you!" sang the deep male voice in the way had when we were children. He held our little one year old, Aya in his arms. She giggled and clapped her hands when she saw us.

My son and I laughed, Arata ran to his father as I took Aya in my arms. They clowned around in a way a father and son would. Yoshi lifted him into the air. Aya giggled on my lap as I bounced her there. It was a wonderful sight to see them play like that…my daughter had only recently found her feet and clumsily ran to her father and brother, who welcomed her lovingly.

"Okay now settle down before someone gets hurt!" I ordered getting up and walking to them.

The children groaned, wanting to continue their fun, luckily I had my husband to back me up. "Listen to your mother, come on…a picnic has been set up, let's eat."

The servants came and took the children to settle them by the wonderfully laid out picnic they had prepared.

It was me and Yoshi…he gazed at me for a long moment before offering me his hand which I gladly took.

"Will we ever tire of hide and seek?" he chuckled.

I laughed and melted into his side as we walked together…my best friend and soul mate…the most beautiful man I had ever known. I have to admit that often I feel sug, all the people that refused to befriend him or even look at him in the past due to his curse, they'll never truly know what they missed out on. I however…saw him for what he truly was, beautiful…it was easy really, his eyes were large clear windows to an extraordinary soul. I know that he still is haunted by his old face, I'm aware of the nightmares he has that it will return.

He once asked me "_do you worry curse were to return_?"

I didn't hesitate to answer "no". It wasn't the total truth…the only thing that worried me was what it would do to him emotionally. What if it drew him into a deep depression that I can't pull him out of and I lose my husband forever?

But no…if his former face were to again emerge I would still take pleasure in kissing every inch of that face because it is the face of the only man I have ever loved. I was proud to be his wife…not just because he was handsome, not because he was a prince…it was because he was a good and noble man. I love the way he holds me at night and looks into my eyes. I love how he makes me blush, how he makes me smile…how he makes me feel like a young teenage girl…I still have the biggest crush on my husband! I still am overcome with giddiness when he notices what I'm wearing and likes it. I still feel like swooning when he looks and smiles at me in a certain way.

As we walked in a comfortable silence I felt his lips touch my head, I blush and giggled. We had been married four years now and had two children with plans of having more…is it strange for me to still be so excited at being with him?

We sat down at the picnic, the servants lingered and I offered them to enjoy some of the food. Yoshi had been raised in a castle by a demon lord; he was used to having servants. I however was from a small village and the fact that they were willing to actually serve me.

I was showing the children how to make daisy chains and placed them around their heads. Yoshi and used to do this together, however as he got older it wasn't the most manly activity.

However, I was not as talented at this as he was and I could see he wanted to intervene. Eventually he gave in and began joining in.

It was adorable to watch him, I saw the little boy, concentrating so hard on making the perfect daisy chain. It made me smile.

When he was done he beamed at me and lovingly placed the flower crown on top of my head. "Princess Airi!" he declared. I giggled and kissed him tenderly.

"Prince Yoshi!" I shot back.

Simultaneously we called out "rulers of all poopy heads!" with pride and then fell back laughing. Our children were so confused; their parents were acting like children their age.

He was still that young boy to me…making daisy chains and playing hide and seek with me. He was still the only one who could find me. Out love…it was still so incredibly sweet and innocent.

Not intense, not turbulent or ferociously fervent. No…it was pure, tender, joyful and deep…it was an innocent love, so completely untarnished.

* * *

_Yoshi's POV_

Watching her frolic bare foot in the gardens with our children…the wind blowing in her hair…through the flowers and ribbons she wore in it. It was mesmerising…_she_ was mesmerising. The way she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me playfully…checking to see that I was watching her.

Airi was still that humble village girl I fell for. I adored the way she would shy away from the servants and thank them for their kindness when they would treat her with respect.

My wife was an extraordinary woman…she was an incredibly beautiful girl who loved an ugly boy. She saw the beauty in everything and everyone…whether they old, fat or cruel… she could always see something lovely in them even if they didn't see it themselves.

She made me better, braver and stronger…she made me a man. I never would have thought that I would have a wife and children, they were my miracle. My wife loved me, really loved me almost as much as I loved her, why she chose me still eludes me, but she was mine and no one else's. Or rather I should say, she was ours…for she was belonged as much to her children as she did to me.

I was completely myself with Airi, she knew me better than anyone, better than I knew myself.

Now, in the past Airi had many suitors…amongst them were Lords and wealthy men. Many of them handsome and brave, yet she chose them. Airi had kissed one other man to my knowledge, that merchant boy who had the privilege to be her first kiss. I however had only ever had eyes for her…women had expressed interest in me when I was younger because of my status, but none of them compared to her.

I had never met anyone so genuine and kind. She was modest and true…she loved so truly and unconditionally.

Our love was still so innocent, nothing could tarnish it.

**Next Morio and Mana **


	3. Mana and Morio

**Mana and Morio**; worth it

_Mana's POV_

I pulled back my arrow, the target just in sight, I so transfixed on the bull's-eye that it looked like it pulsating. I drew in a breath, _steady Mana…remember what __your mother taught you_. With another breath…I released and let the arrow soar…it missed!

I let a loud growl of disappointment "dammit!" I cursed and threw down my arrow. I had not practiced since the birth of my fifth child a year ago and I had lost my touch. I had slacked...I had spent too much time enjoying being the mother version of myself that I forgot the fighter in me, the part demon child of Lord Inuyasha!

I loved being a mother, wife and co-ruler; however…as much as I loved this life, it wasn't the one I had planned. I was meant to take the place of my mother as head priestess…to be the first demonic priestess in history! Sometimes I wonder how that life would have been…I imagine the excitement of it all.

Instead I fell in love, got married and had children…it was a wonderful life, just not the one I had expected.

With another a sigh I shook myself from this, I was just so frustrated that I missed my target. I had long for adventure, to travel as my mother and father did. I touched the ruby necklace Morio gave me, a token of his affection. The moment I met him…I knew I met my match, someone who wasn't shy or timid. He was a flirt, he still flirted with me constantly, after years of marriage and five children, it was nice. Still, I wanted a little more excitement.

"Hey their little pup, you look a little downtrodden there" Morio spoke as he descended from the sky, his torso bare. The patches of golden scales glimmered in the sunlight.

I frowned at him; I was not in a mood right now. "Don't you ever wear a shirt scaly? You're a father now."

He laughed, stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his warm muscles sent a shiver down me, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Not for the next two days I'm not" he shot back.

I turned and frowned at him, "what are you talking about? Where are you going?"

He had that grin on his face; his orange eyes were alight with mischief. _What is he planning_?

"Nowhere my little pup, While you've been busy practicing with your arrows, the kids and I flew to Edo, they are staying with your parents…Surprise!"

_Surprise_? I stared at him in disbelief, "I'm the worst mother in the world" I breathed.

Morio's smile dropped, "what? Don't be stupid, you're a great mother!"

"No I'm not!" I yelled at him. "I was just thinking about what my life would be like without them…what kind of mother of does that? Then I find out that I was so wrapped up in practicing with my arrows to know they had left the castle? What if it wasn't you who took them…if something happened to them it would ruin my life! I'm a terrible mother and a terrible person!"

I slumped down onto the ground angrily, angry at myself. I could feel Morio staring at me. "Sorry" he began as he sat beside me, "I should have told you about this first, I wanted to surprise you…I know you think I'm not very perceptive-"

I snorted, "That's an understatement, you spend most of your time flapping your wings and being shirtless."

"Dammit woman let me finish!" he exclaimed, I pouted and kept quiet, I secretly enjoyed it when he snapped at me like that. When he saw my mouth shut he continued. "Any way…you may not think that I notice these things but I do. I've noticed that you have been feeling a little down lately, after twelve years of marriage I know you inside and out" he paused and cupped my face. "You are not a horrible mother or person…we're good parents but we have devoted every day for twelve years devoted to our children, that isn't going to change in the next two days but we're going to have a well-earned break, we're going to have fun…how does that sound to you pup?"

I smiled at him, this was what I needed. My children were safe with my parents; they had wanted to visit tem for so long, so I guess this was nice.

Mori tapped me under the chin, "hey come on now, let loose a little grouchy. When they come back I don't want you going all psycho mother till you smother mode. The reason you didn't notice them leave was because you instincts didn't tell you they were in danger, because they weren't. If you want to take more time to practice with your arrows then fine, it means you get to teach them the way your mother taught you. So…tell me, what do you think?"

I was grateful to him, I was so worried that I was being a bad mother but he helped me see that it was natural to feel this way, that it is okay to imagine what could have been so long as I wanted what I have all that much more, which I did.

"Fine what did you have in mind?" I asked with a half-smile.

His lips stretched and the mischief returned, next thing I knew we had taken off into the sky. He knew I didn't care for heights! He laughed as we soared up into the air.

"What are you doing you scaly bastard!" I yelled at him.

"Now that's not very nice" he teased and let go of me and letting me drop. As I screamed he swooped down and grabbed me again, laughing loudly. "Now wasn't that exciting?"

"No you son of a-"

"Uh-uh…that's not any better my dearest wife" he let go of me again; he waited just that second longer than the last time to catch me.

My heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I knew he wouldn't actually let me hit the ground, still it was wonderfully terrifying.

"See this is why my father doesn't like you!" I shot at him.

Morio laughed, "What are you talking about Inuyasha loves me! I'm like a son to him." He again let go but swiftly caught me by both wrists so that I was dangling. I looked down…_so damn high_!

"Morio! I swear I am going to kill you after this!" I shouted as though I truly meant it.

"Well I better enjoy this then" with that he hoisted me up, I shot up into the clouds. When I began to fall again he caught me. This time his right hand clasped mine and his left arm hooked around my waist. He twirled us, it wasn't long till I noticed we were dancing in the way people did in the west.

We drifted gracefully to a song only we could hear, for the melody came from within us. My scowl turned into a smile and I blushed as he looked down at me. His eyes glittered when he saw the red in my cheeks, he always jabbered on about making me blush and how hard he had to work for it. Well he had certainly just earned it.

I quickly threw my arms around his neck and he held me close to him. My head was resting on his chest…this was actually kind of nice.

"This is more like, eh little pup?" He noted as he leaned his cheek on my head. "Thanks for finally blushing for me."

I giggled "Well…you earned it scaly."

In all my life I could never have anticipated meeting anyone like him; he was so joyful and light hearted despite all his hardships. Morio made me laugh when I didn't even want to smile! What was I worried about being his wife was an adventure in itself, so was having his children. I doubt I'll ever think about what could have been again…I love what I have right now far too much. Every day we shared together it was like he was still trying to pursue me and court me, always doing something reckless and foolish to get my attention, he is the biggest idiot…but he is _my_ idiot!

All my cares went away and I felt that incredible desire pooling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling grew stronger when the setting sun reflected on his golden scales.

"So my bare-chested husband…wanna get started on baby number six?" I whispered into his ear.

Next thing he is squeezing me tightly and jetting through the air in the direction of our home, I was laughing so loudly at his excitement. I would give into his charms for a little while longer; he had worked hard for it after all.

* * *

_Morio's POV_

Oh she is one bad puppy! From the moment I met her I had this spark with her, this spark ignited into a flame that then grew into a large roaring fire that would burn eternally. In the days I was hiding from my biological father, I had a lot of female attention. All I had to do was smile and wink at them and they would melt into puddles. They were easily obtained, so easy that I had no interest in them. I wanted the excitement of chasing someone, Mana answered that right away.

She never backed down and she never simply succumbed to me. Yes we fell in love instantly but she still made me work hard for her. I got the thrill of the chase, I was always so eager to impress and be rewarded for my efforts. Even now I awaited my reward in our chambers; she was just "slipping into something more comfortable."

My mentor and guardian, the half wolf demon who looked out for me after mother died…she was everything he described the perfect woman to be. I never thought that I would ever be so lucky.

She may have been a little crude in her speech, but I liked that…I also liked the way she spoke her mind, the way she playfully mocked me, the way she made me try my best.

Mana entered; dressed in red silk…I loved her in red! My mouth watered at the sight of her. All my hard work, all my effort it was all about to pay off.

If anyone ever asked me why I worked so hard, why after twelve years I still chased her like a love stuck teenager? I'd simply conjure this very image of her…it was all so worth it!

With a devilish look in her eyes she slowly approached me, the red fabric moving with her hips.

"Can I just point out that you had sworn to kill me? If this is a trick my little pup then-"

Mana chuckled saucily and leant forward and kissed me slowly and sensually. "I told you" she began, "I like a man who misbehaves…and you my love had been very, _very_ bad."

That was it…I grabbed her and laid her upon the bed, she giggled.

"Hey watch my hair dummy!" she scolded as I kissed her.

"Sorry"

So worth it!

**Next up, Yuna and Kenta**.


	4. Yuna and Kenta

**Yuna and Kenta; ** Devoted

_Yuna's POV_

Dreams…

When thought of they are quite frightening things, the moment we close our eyes and slip into a state between our consciousness and unconsciousness, we are made vulnerable to the demons that lurk in us. It is the time where our more naked and carnal desires are revealed to us and truths that we try to hide from, surround us like a pride of lions and we are powerless to escape their claws.

This often confuses me, if the bare flesh of truth is revealed to us in dreams, is the world we form beyond our minds merely just a pack of lies?

A year ago I was swimming in forbidden waters, the water goddess I served warned me not to swim there. But the clear crystal of the lake was too enticing and I floated within it.

It was so soothing a tranquil, it was called the lake of dreams and legend told that if you were to take a single sip of the water, then you would dream of your greatest gift in the future and the dream would repeat until you found it.

It was not my intention to drink from it…but by accident I did so.

I was sweetly haunted by this…there was a man in my dream…a half demon. His hair was long and silver, his eyes gold. They beheld certain thoughtfulness, a deep understanding that not many possessed. He had an air of tranquillity surrounding him that similar to the water in the lake I drank from.

Within my dreams we spent day within the shade, he showed me his power…he could manipulate water in the most magical ways. For a long time he did not tell me his name and I did not tell him mine. We even kissed once and I fell so deeply in love with him.

Every day I waited by the place where the dream was set, I prayed that he would emerge…I don't care how long it would take; I would wait here until I turned to stone.

Every day for a year, once I awoke from the beautiful dreams I would come here and wait till night fell, then I would hurry back to sleep just to catch another glimpse of him. I even made sure I wore the same blue kimono he told me he loved so much.

Last night, he whispered his name to me…Kenta, it left a sweet taste in my mouth and a gentle melody in my ears.

I had already been here for three hours. It was starting to awn on me…what if the lake of dreams was actually a horrid method of torture. Maybe that was why the water goddess was so insistent I didn't drink from it, what if it was torturing me with a beautiful future I would never have and I wasted a long immortal life waiting for someone who didn't even exist.

The more I thought of it the more I began to feel like a fool. Someone as wonderful as him did not exist. He was a fantasy I longed to make real, a dream that could never come true. Clearly all that water did was delve into the depths of my heart and conjure the epitome of everything I have ever longed for and named it Kenta. I should have listened to the water goddess for now I was doomed to love nothing more than a beautiful work of fiction for the rest of my life.

The thought that I would never know him in the flesh cut into me like and ice cover blade and I shed a tear for this. It was like a death and I grieved for the love I never knew and would never know. Yet still even at this conclusion I remained under that tree by this lake, surrounded by the flowers. I relieved the moments we shared. The times he would watch me, the times he held me and the times he fed me strawberries and various other fruits before letting me taste his lips.

There was an unfathomably strong spiritual connection that bound us, we were worlds apart and only came together when I was in a state of unconsciousness. I wished then to sleep eternally so that I could be with him forever.

He was so thoughtful in everything he did; he oozed honour and strived for perfection in everything he did, even in the tiniest of movements he made. He was dedicated and sensitive; he was sweet and charming in a quiet way. You looked at him and you wanted to be near him.

Just as I was about to give up hope there came a voice "Yuna?" it called. I turned and there he stood, the man of my dreams.

This isn't real…I must still be dreaming. I stood there still as stone, the breeze danced in that silver mane of his and he watched me carefully with those sunset eyes. _I'm dreaming….I must be! Such a sweet __form of torture_. "Yuna" he called again, he was getting closer.

My breathing grew heavy, his fingertips brushed my cheek and I held my breath completely. This touch was different from the touch in the dreams…this felt real, so very real. "Yuna" he breathed again, his hand now cupped my cheek.

I finally breathed, this was real! He was here with me now! "I have waited an entire year for you my Lord Kenta!" I told him quite tearfully.

He smiled…like a cool breeze. "I promise I'll never keep you waiting for me again" he assured and slowly got to his knee "marry me Yuna."

I thought my heart was going to burst with all the joy filling my heart. The happiness was filling my body began to spill from the eyes in the form of tiny salt drops!

"Yes! Yes I will!" I leapt into his arms and swore that I would never ever let him go for as long as I live! We shared our first real kiss…it was still just like a beautiful dream only one that came true.

* * *

_Kenta's POV_

Two weeks had passed since our meeting, since the day my dream became a reality. We swam together and rested in the shade. I read to her nightly because she loved the sound of my voice.

Within the two weeks of our engagement I had fall ill with a small code. Yuna doted upon me lovingly, she let me rest my head upon her lap and she stroked y hair to ease the ache in my head.

She and I were travelling to the shrine of the water +goddess; there I was to ask for her for Yuna's gentle hand in marriage. Yuna told me I needed no tribute, I was to simply approach the goddess and ask, I must be sincere.

My hand was in hers as we came to the lake, across was the shrine of the water goddess. "You can form a dome of water around you, that way you can travel there without getting wet. Also there are certain creatures in this lake; it may be safer for you to it that way. I however can swim across unharmed due to who I serve" Yuna suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I want to show the goddess what I'm willing to do for you, I will swim these waters and face these creatures if I must. You go on ahead of me, I will meet you there." With that I dived in

"Kenta!" Yuna called after me, "Please be careful!"

I couldn't promise that, I was diving into danger, willingly so…I would not be peaceful Kenta as most knew me as; I was willing to be more reckless like my brothers.

Deeper I swam, holding my breath…my vision was beginning to blur and my lungs were shrivelling. I could hold my breath longer than humans, however I was still half human. I would not give in, I would keep going until I…I…blacked…out….

I awoke in Yuna's soft arms and her face beheld such concern, I smiled and touched her cheek, to think I would wake to her for the rest of my life.

"How did I get here?" I asked as she sat me up properly.

"My shrine young Lord" a dominate female voice replied. There sitting before us upon her throne was the water goddess. She was beautiful….though nothing compared to my future wife. The goddess crossed her legs. "Yuna tells me you wish to claim her as your wife…is this true?"

I stood to my feet "Completely."

She frowned at me "one thing I do commend you for is that you didn't give up. Many fall for my nymphs though none have ever come so close to death trying to reach this place for them. You had it in your power to wield the water to your advantage…yet you seem desperate to prove your devotion. However…I have no children, Yuna is to take my place someday…she cannot wed you, I will not free her from my services."

My heart felt like it had been punched, I heard Yuna let out a gasp of sadness.

"I won't take no for an answer!" I informed, "Yuna and I will be together, you won't stop us…you can't"

The goddess laughed at me "can't I?"

Next thing I know I was being I felt my insides burning, I collapsed to the ground…the pain…the agony, it was too much. "W-What are you doing to me?" I demanded, I was starting to foam at the mouth.

"Right now every trace of water in your blood is being turned to acid…you'll burn to death in another…two minutes or so."

Through my darkening vision I saw Yuna being restrained and I heard her beg for my life.

The goddess smiled at me "I will release him my dear Yuna…if he tells me that he does not love" she then looked to me. "Confess that you lied when you said you love her, admit that you only wanted her for her beauty…you intend to use and abuse my servant! Tell her you don't truly love her and I will release you."

"No!" I growled, to say such venomous lies, to see the look on her face if I said them…that pain would be far more agonising. "I would rather die!"

My life meant nothing anymore; I would rather die declaring my undying love for her than live on having lost her.

Suddenly the pain went away…I breathed easily and stared up in confusion, a cold sweat all over my body. However my sudden ease was interrupted when Yuna screamed as though in searing pain.

I moved towards her when two guards restrained me, "Stop it!" I demanded "release her or I'll kill you all!"

Her mistress, the woman she had served for so long was suddenly at my side, "You can save her young Lord…your life means nothing to you, but her life means everything. End this engagement and she will live!"

I'd rather die…but it was no longer my life at stake. I never thought a woman like her could even exist…she was someone the world needed and I could remove her from it.

Tears were down her face, she writhed upon the floor in utter agony, burning on the inside, I have never heard screams so loud. I couldn't stand to see her in such pain, even if losing her would hurt I had to free her from this torture.

"Very well…I promise to leave, I promise I will never see her again…but I will never stop loving her!"

The goddess waved her hand and Yuna was released. "No!" she wept, "Kenta…I want to stay with you."

This hurt more than the acid!

"You shall" the water goddess conveyed, Yuna and I were so confused. "Forgive me, Yuna is my most prized nymph, she was my chosen heir. I had to be sure of your devotion to her, the fact that you would have given up your life and happiness for her means that I can trust you with her hand. You have my permission to marry Yuna, I release her from my services."

At this Yuna and I ran together and embraced. I wanted to take her back to the place where I grew up, I wanted to introduce her to the family she was about to be a part of.

The water goddess was right, I was truly devoted to Yuna as she was to me and we had a long happy life ahead of us.

**Next Sora and Kasumi**


	5. Sora and Kasumi

**Sora and Kasumi; my world**

_Sora's POV_

She shone like a blue jewel on a moonlit night, my wife. There was a time I could see nothing at all…my world was nothing but darkness. All I knew of her was the sound of her voice and the softness of her skin, the smell of her perfume. My brother…the one who took my sight, on days when he was feeling in good spirits he would describe her in perfect detail. However, the picture I had painted in my mind was nothing in comparison to her true form.

She stood upon the white flowered terrace now, beneath the white sakura tree and in the glow of the palest moon. Everything was so much brighter to me now, everything amazed me and I had never enjoyed flying so much! However this was not all due to my returned vision, most of this joy was brought by my wife who now carried our child within her.

The pregnancy had only added to her beauty, she seemed somewhat calmer and at ease. She gently caressed her swelling stomach, nurturing the life growing inside her. I had known her since her first breath; I had loved her since womanhood and now she was giving me a family.

I will never truly forgive my brother nor would I get over his death, but Kasumi made it easier. The Lady of wind and hurricane, she was my moon. Please allow me to explain this…there are many stars in the sky, all bright and beautiful…not as much as the moon herself, who lingers queen among them. However the stars themselves are not immortal, they will burn out and cease in their watch. The moon however is eternal, even when covered by a veil of daylight it's still there and will always be so, giving light in the darkness. Kasumi was my moon….the one amongst millions who would always be there, lighting the shadow of my life.

I Knew in my heart she would make a wonderful mother, she had already proven to be a tremendous soul mate.

I approached me love and wrapped my arms around, burying my face in the base of her neck, I heard her giggle, my hands laid upon her stomach, I was holding my family in my arms.

"Not long now" I whispered.

"I know…Don't remind me" she chuckled, "I'm so nervous! Thank the gods I have my mother and my sister-in-laws! They have been so supportive" she then turned and faced me "and I'm so grateful I have you too…because I know that no matter what happens, we're going to be okay."

She was right, we would be…it's impossible to truly express how much comfort we brought each other. We would always look out for each other. Kasumi brought out the best in me, I entered her life a villain and she made me a hero.

"I promise you Kasumi" I whispered in her ear, "I will always take care of you…you, our child, your brothers, sister and all their spouses. I will always be of service to you and this family."

She rubbed the back of my hands and pulled my arms more tightly around her. "I know you will" she told me "that's why I love you so much."

An idea struck and I swept her up in my arms and carried her into the clouds. She did not scream or flinch, she loved the wind against her and enjoyed soaring amongst the stars, she did ask where I was taking her.

I smiled and said nothing. A giant nest suddenly appeared, it rested upon a mountain, the long branches, twigs and such were coloured gold and silver. It was pillowed by soft black feathers from our own backs.

I settled her and me inside it. Kasumi grinned and searched it, "It's a nest" she stated.

I chuckled, "you noticed dear wife."

She rolled her beautiful golden eyes at my sarcasm. "Why is it here? More importantly why have you brought us here?"

I took her hands, "my brother, Rieka and I…we built this as children. There are memories here that remain untarnished by later events. The best parts of my childhood was spent here."

She smiled at me and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I see, my brothers and I had a tree house when we were younger. This is different, still very sweet…I can just imagine little Sora playing here."

"Our child will play here too."

She nodded in agreement, "thank you for bringing me here…the view is spectacular."

I squeezed her tighter to me, "I haven't been her since I lost my sight, It's like I'm seeing it all for the first time once again, I'm glad it was with you."

We stood in a comfortable silence, "come now" I said pulling at her hand, "its late we should go home and get some sleep."

Kasumi pulled me back "Let's sleep here tonight"

We made ourselves comfortable amongst the soft black feathers and I covered her with my cloak to ensure she was warm.

Above us shone stars so bright and the moon seemed closer than ever, it was like we were laid amongst the heavens. I brought into my hold and wrapped my wings around her.

Kasumi, the child she carried, they were my world.

* * *

_Kasumi's POV_

He fell asleep so quickly, Sora looked so adorable when he was asleep, I could watch him for hours before sleep finally took me.

His warm wings and arms surrounding me. He had watched me all my life, he protected me. I must admit that I did find it strange at first, the fact that he had watched me since birth. Sora stole me and then my heart, he gave me back but I allowed him to keep the heart.

My family adored him now, my brothers treated him like a sibling and my parents conversed with him as though he were their own son. I remember a time I was willing to give up the very idea of love; I would have lead a life so lonely.

I again touched my stomach, it was going to be a boy, I could tell…his wings would not be black, they would be white and he would have Sora'a mauve eyes. I had never felt so complete, now I understand why my mother and sister-in-Laws wanted so many children.

However in my heart I knew this would be my only one; I was okay with that...Sora had explained that for crow demons it was rare to have more than one child. He and his brother were twins, the first crow twins to be born in hundreds of years. It was never fully explained why…he mentioned something about a golden egg, I think it was some kind of metaphor. Any way point was that I was okay with having only one child. After all I would still have plenty of nieces and nephews to share my love with and my child would grow with them, he would never feel the loneliness of being an only child. If we wanted, we could adopt, like my mother with Yoshi. Although, shuch a connection is rare and may only come once every few hundred years…if I did adopt I would not mind waiting hundreds of years for that connection. Until then I would doubt upon my husband and child.

Sora….the child I carried, they were my world!

**Next Sun and Katsu**


	6. Sun and Katsu

**Sun and Katsu; My Jewel**

_Sun's POV_

Once when I was quite young, I asked my mother why she named me Sun and she told me it was because I brought he warmth, I made her day brighter and finally because the yellow of my locks.

I had been raised in a wealthy home amongst my demon kind, I was known as the child of sunlight, a rumour spread that I was the daughter of the sun and my true mother was the yellow part of a rainbow. All nonsense of course, though I did find it most flattering.

I radiated optimism, I was innocent and so very naïve, my innocence was to be my downfall

I was sixteen when it happened….my parents were hosting a lavish party, inviting many lords from the far corners of the land. The panther demons were truly magnificent to behold, there was something incredibly beautiful about their feline eyes.

There was this one in particular, Lord Kiiechi. He was at least eight years my senior, by appearance any way, for all I knew he could be hundreds of years old. He sat with me though dinner and I blushed deeply the entire time.

I suppose what attracted me to Kiiechi was how deep and brooding he was, he seemed stern and strong. For some reason my youthful heart fluttered at the years in his eyes. He did not say much to me, but he allowed me to talk as much as I wanted to and seemed to listen intently. All the while he continued to fill my cup with sake almost after every sip I took.

Eventually the room started to tilt and my limbs were feeling loose. I found everything funny and I burst into hysterics. My face flushed I found I was leaning drowsily upon Kiiechi's shoulder.

He offered in what I thought was a gentlemanly fashion to escort me to my room, I allowed him to carry me.

When we got there…he began kissing my neck and shoulders, he began to untie my obi. In my drunken state, I didn't have the will to stop. He whispered in my ear that he would marry me, that he had fallen deeply in love with me.

That night he took me, it was the first time I had allowed a man so close….but I remembered nothing but a few glimpses of the night, the rest was black.

I awoke the next morning to find him gone, a bite mark on my thigh and a note on my other pillow. It was left by Kiiechi…he had returned home to his wife.

A deep despair crippled me, I felt so used and disgusted….I was tarnished and covered in a filth I could never wash away! Happy, innocent Sun was gone, the one who laughed at everything…a dark cloud now cast over her.

I wanted to be pure and good again, the arrow maids came to me…they heard my calling and I left with them. I would never marry or love any man…I would not allow them to touch me and I would travel with the arrow maids, saving other girls from this fate. I was trusted the most, my disdain for men was blatant.

It was during my travels as an arrow maid, that I met the love of my life, Katsu.

He was the person I used to be, the person I lost to darkness and the person I wanted to be again. However he was a wiser version of my former self, still he never took anything too seriously. I learnt a lot from him, one lesson being that I didn't hate all men, I hated one and he was no longer of any importance.

Katsu saved me and made me again the daughter of the Sun and yellow, he cast away the cloud of darkness that never dared to cast over me again. He was the earth to me and kept me grounded.

That is why I gave my life to bring back his brother, Kenta. I wanted to be a part of his family; I wanted him to love me always. With his earth powers, Kenta bound me to a tree to save my life, I may emerge from my resting place on the tenth day of every month, when my love was at his weakest and spend it with, by night protecting him.

Fourteen years had passed since that day, my twin boys, Haru and Daiki…they had grown so strong and handsome. I was proud of them, however, I had missed so much of their lives and it hurt so much. My only comfort was that they understood why and that my husband waited faithfully for me.

From my dark encasement were I lingered, I heard the clocks striking twelve, midnight, the tenth day began and a light opened before me. I floated to it, I closed my eyes and moments later felt arms around me.

It was Katsu, he always was there at midnight on the dot, waiting for me. Our children were asleep in bed, Katsu should have been sleeping too, but he was always too eager and insisted on watching the sun rise with me.

"I missed you!" I cheered, I leapt in to his arms and swung my legs around his waist so that he now held me up. My lips crushed his.

Katsu grinned up at me, "I see that, almost as much as I missed you."

He was still in demon form; we had till the night of the tenth till he turned human so he still had that silver hair I loved so much.

I married him because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I was restricted to one day a month. Still it was worth it when I saw the nieces and nephew Kenta and Yuna gave us, it was worth the sacrifice to give my niece Summer, (who was named in honour of me) playing with her father and being given a brother and a sister.

I knew in my heart what I did for his family was never forgotten, I was so welcomed by them, they were more of a family to me than my previous or the arrow maids.

Katsu carried me to our high heel where he had set up a picnic breakfast for us. We snuggled up close together and with his power he made flowers bloom around us.

"Tell, how have you all been since I left?" I asked.

My husband took my hand, "well, Haru swears he is on love with a servant girl in Katashi's kingdom and Daiki has made the decisions that he wants to join my father's army one day."

I frowned, "I will speak with them" I told him, "Haru is still a boy and should not be concerned with love and Daiki, he should think more clearly about such a decision."

Katsu laughed and moved the hair from my brow, "listen, boys will be boys…and our boys though they live a humble life they are still of royal blood. Daiki is skilled with a sword already and if wants to one day defend his grandfather then so be it. As for Haru, he may move on and forget this girl or he will love till he is old enough to take a wife, we won't know till the time comes, they're almost full grown now and need to start thinking of such things."

Tears pricked my eyes, "I know" I whimpered "they're growing up so quick…I hardly got to see them as children…can't they hold off on growing up just a little longer?" My tears fell freely.

Katsu tightened his grip around me, "you can't hold off such things, my Sun, the boys have held you in their hearts for every moment you were absent. Sun…I would give anything to give you the moments you have lost with them…"

I wiped my face, "I know…please don't look so guilty, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It was my decision and one I do not regret in the slightest…..It's just…"

"I know, I know" he soothed and kissed my head, "this is the first time I have ever heard you complain about it. Sun, what do you think I have been doing in your absences in the fourteen years of our marriage?"

I shrugged and he continued, "The boys have assisted also, so has Kenta and Yuna…Yoshi and Sora have made appearances as well. With their help I have searched for a way to break this curse. Well Takara has had her memory returned; she was the one who told me to bind you to the tree to save you. She came to me the moment she recalled something of this ruby amulet that could break this curse and keep you with me forever….I know where to find it Sun."

My heart skipped a beat, "You mean…You mean…" I couldn't get my words out.

Katsu took my face in his hands, "Yes my wife, next time you're you'll remain here…you'll never leave us again. That ruby will not only look lovely around that neck of yours, it'll also keep you with us" I threw myself at him.

My kissing grew more passionate, "we have a few hours till the boys awake, let's make it count"

His eyes glittered with excitement, "jewellery!" He declared happily, "always does the trick, let no male say I don't know what a woman wants!"

I shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

_Katsu's POV_

Something occurred that was not as expected; wearing the necklace alone would not keep her. it had to be melted into liquid and drunk. If the drinker's heart was true then it would work, if not she would die.

I had no doubt that it would work, no heart was truer than my Sun's I had full faith in this.

She was true…we were true! This was a woman who dedicated her life to honour when hers had been taken from her. She willingly gave her life to bring my beloved brother back to me. There was no heart truer than hers and she gave it to me willingly, in exchange for mine…and I reluctantly admit that mine hadn't half the strength as hers.

My sons and I were confident in this. We had Katashi melt the jewel into a liquid and kept it into a container to keep it warm.

"Father" Haru called, "Is it wrong that I fear this may not work…is it wrong to have doubts?"

I shook my head "No son, you fear for your mother's life."

Daiki didn't say anything, but he too was nervous, it was obvious.

The light appeared and Sun fell into my embrace. This time our sons where with us, they greeted their mother eagerly. She was a beautiful as always; her long yellow hair gave a glow. I had heard that when the sun vanished for the moon it took the form of a being to walk the earth, had I not known her, I would have sworn she was that exact being, come to grace me with her presence.

Sun kissed me, "it's good to see you…were you successful?"

My beautiful Sun, my bringer of warmth and light, I took her hands, "Yes…though there were some complications."

Panic flicked across her face "complications? Are you okay? Did you get hurt" she then addressed our sons, "boys, are you okay?"

"The boys and I are fine" I assured, she was instantly at ease. "The jewel was not to be worn, it must be drunk."

She frowned at me, "there is more that you're not telling me, it can't be that simple…what might happen if I drink this?"

I shifted on my feet, "it's nothing you should be concerned with" I insisted, "but the legend states that if the drinker is not true and pure of heart…they will die."

Sun looked like she was about to weep, "But….what if I'm not true of heart? I'm certainly not pure"

This angered me, "you are true and pure!" I looked at my sons and gestured for them to go into the hut and they did so, reluctantly.

When they were out of ear shot I took Sun by the shoulders. "Don't let your past get to you! Kiiechi…he did not ruin you, you are not damaged…you're perfect….perfect. Purity does not always come with innocence, it sewn through kindness and self-sacrifice." I paused and poured the ruby contents into the cup. "I have faith in you….I know you'll be okay."

Even as I said it, the very thought of possibly losing her hurt me, but I knew her heart better than anyone…she would survive.

Sun brought the drink to her mouth and let it pour down her precious throat.

After a moment of silence, she collapsed, shaking violently. "Sun!" I yelled racing to her side, afraid to touch her.

The shaking stopped and she stood as still as a corpse. "Sun? SUN! Please wake up Sun….don't leave me again!"

I thought of binding her to the tree again, but that would not work again.

"Father?" Daiki called, the boys were coming.

When they saw her lying there, I saw part them die also. They stood with jaws ajar, like two silent screaming phantoms, tortured and pale.

I held Sun in my arms, _this makes no sense…she was true, she was pure…why didn't this work_?

"Father…Look" Haru uttered.

I looked down at Sun; her lips turned a dark shade of red…ruby red like the liquid she had consumed. Her eye lashes darkened, thickened and lengthened. When to my relief they fluttered open I noticed her bottle green eyes had brightened. The Jewel was meant to bring back those who had died…Sun was only half dead as she was bound the tree, it had to kill her completely first.

She touched my face, and smiled. "Katsu….I'm back…I'll never need to leave again!"

The curse was broken, my Sun…once and arrow maid, then the soul of a tree, now she was Lady of jewel, whose blood would now harden and turn to rubies. I would need to protect, me and my sons will…many may come to spill her blood and lead a rich life.

I needed no jewels; I had her heart, which was worth more to me than anything.

The boys embraced her and cheered happily. Then they left us for a moment to get some privacy.

Sun grinned up at me and placed my hand upon her stomach, "Katsu…I'm with child…a girl. I saw her in a vision, her hair, eyes and lips and red as rubies!"

Another child? A girl? I had always wanted a girl, it was the reason I doted on all the women in my family, a little girl would suit me just right! I picked my wife up and twirled.

"Yes!" I cheered, "Sun I love you so much!"

She giggled, knowing how protective the men in my family were…this little girl of mine was about to be blessed beyond belief.

Sun, my life, my love….my jewel.

**Next Takara and Katashi**.


	7. Takara and Katashi

**Takara and Katashi; the life**

_Takara's POV_

"Good morning my Lady Takara" a servant girl greeted, her head bowed in respect, "you seem in high spirits this morning."

I grinned and allowed her to help me shrug my robe on, "Are you aware of what day it is?" I asked.

The girl looked confused, "My Lady I fear not."

I beamed and tapped her nose, "Today I have been married to our Lord for three weeks."

So maybe it wasn't a day of great importance, I did this last week and the week before, I believe the servants were getting a little fed up with me.

I had remembered all my life before I came here, I recalled the large white palace amongst the clouds, the sunlight and starlight. I recalled it the morning after my marriage was consummated. For I was told I would recall when I became an official woman and he did just that, within the bed I had just awoke from. I blushed at the memory, I'm just so glad that my thoughts cannot be read.

I may have lost my gift of foresight, but I didn't need to see the future to know that a happy one awaited us. I had also lost my ability to see the kingdom in the clouds or the faces that lived there and the stars ceased to whispers. Those things I was quite glad of. However my ice powers and gift of healing remained.

I recalled the feel of my Lords hot hands and rough palms against my icy smooth flesh. Last night was truly intense, I was glad to have waited so long for his intimate touch.

The morning was warm and birds twittered, I walked to the balcony outside my chambers. A blossom tree grew outside it, a bird nested there when I whistled it came and sat upon my finger.

"I wish you wouldn't touch those rats with wings…they carry all kinds of germs" spoke my husband, I didn't hear him enter our chambers.

I giggled and let the bird fly back its nest, "good my morning my silver storm" I greeted playfully.

He let one corner of his mouth rise, "and to you my gentle rain."

I chuckled again; I wish more people got to see this side of him. I kissed him and we spent a moment in the harmony of the morning light that poured through the balcony doors.

"My Lord, you seem most pensive this morning" I noted, "May I ask what ways so heavily on you mind"

Katashi sat and I poured him the tea the servants had set up for us, it was a nice way to begin the day. However when we had guests we dined with them in the great hall.

"I had a dream last night" he confessed, "it was of a being who looked no more than a male version of yourself. Tell me dear wife….who is Masashi?"

I winced a little and placed down my cup, "Katashi, where did you hear that name?"

My lord frowned at me, "In a dream…he came to me and told me he was a fellow Tenshi of yours. He showed me images of you and he, strolling amongst you starlit kingdom by crystal waterfalls."

I felt quite sheepish, "He was the Tenshi of dreams….I have no doubt he was responsible for such images."

Katashi was not satisfied with my answer, "why would he send such images to me? What was your relationship with him?"

I sighed, "Tenshi hearts are fair and just, but are somewhat cold. My heart was warmed by the children I took into my care and I began to crave companionship. In the heaven we know nothing of romantic love, however we know a lot of companionship and so we were told to pair up. I the gentle mother was placed with the lord of dreams. He was a good companion, a good friend…there was a fondness but no deep connection or attraction, at least on my art. It was more like sibling relationship. Then as I was governing over those birthed in winter, my season, it was then I noticed you. I saw you grow into a wonderful adult…when you became a man; I felt something Tenshi has ever felt before, love. The rest of the story you know, I came to earth using one of my charges as a vessel to save your family. I was rebirthed as a small eight year old girl with no memory other than my attachment to you."

"And now you have recalled everything of your past why did you not tell me of Masashi?" Katashi questioned.

I took his hands, "My sweet Lord….I should have, I know this now. But that seems like another lifetime ago…it pretty much was when you think about it. I am not a Tenshi anymore….if you want I'll even change my name. I don't know why Masashi did this, but it doesn't matter now there is no need to be upset."

Katashi looked at me intensely, he was not angry with me; he was not upset…he was jealous of Masashi and disappointed that he was not told of him.

"Katashi" I continued, my voice softer, "I understand you anger. If you recall that time we were apart, when I ran away from you. I had visions of you and Suki, every time you save a woman's life it opened a possibility for the two of you. For two years I was tortured with seeing all these possible futures with other women. I almost married someone just to be rid of my visions because I couldn't take it anymore. Maybe that is the true reason why I did not tell you, not only did I not think it important…I didn't want you to feel the way I did, because I know how much it hurts."

Katashi was still looking at me with hard stone eyes; I kissed his hands and laid my cheek upon them. "Please don't look at me like that…I'm sorry."

He stood up and said nothing and moved towards the door.

"Okay now you're being ridiculous!" I shouted over to him, "I said I was sorry stop behaving like a child! Katashi! Katashi!"

He just left and closed the door behind him. I followed and slid the doors open. "Oh I see you'll face an entire army no problem but you'll run from an argument with your wife! That's it, go on, just walk away!"

With that I slammed the sliding doors shut so hard that the room shook. I understood why he was upset now, I should not have shouted at him, I was in the wrong, but I apologised, what more can I do?

The room suddenly grew a chill and when I looked to the balcony window, there stood the cause of my argument.

"Masashi!" I hissed and stood to my feet, "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?"

Masashi came closer, he really was an identical male version of me, that is another reason why I wasn't attracted to him. He looked like my twin brother.

"You look well, gentle mother…" he reached out and touched my hair. "We have missed you greatly old friend."

I removed his hand, I could not lie and say that I did not miss him or the others, but they were a sacrifice I was willing to make to remain with Katashi.

"Why are you here Masashi? Is this some kind of plot to get me back to heaven?" I sat civilly with him.

"You can no longer see the future, but what if I told you that is a possibility?" He replied.

"I would say you were lying!" I snapped "there is no possible way you will get me to leave here without my Lord."

Masashi helped himself to the tea I had poured for Katashi. "You have changed a lot…the Takara I knew would never have abandoned to children in her realm or I her companion, she understood her duty as a Tenshi."

"I am no longer a Tenshi!" I reminded him, "I have another duty, one to my heart and Katashi's."

Masashi stared at me for a moment, "is the thought of returning to us in heaven so awful? It is a paradise."

"Not for me…not anymore. I was worlds apart from the one I wanted most, he was just in my reach and yet I could not grasp him. Heaven became a haunted place…it became a hell! I felt a darkness in my heart and that is not good for a being of heaven. I want you all to leave me alone from now on!"

To my surprise Masashi grinned at me, "Rest assure old friend, I am not here to take you away….I have some news, I wanted to be the one to tell you."

I frowned at him, "What in the name of all Tenshis are you blabbering about now? I swear I 'll ice that smile right off your face!"

* * *

_Katashi's POV_

I was so angry with her….no, not angry, I was jealous.

This Masashi, who did he think he was? Sending me such images, they were beautiful like dreams but had a nightmare effect.

I wanted my father; I wanted his advice on how to deal with this, not as her lord but her husband. I tried to think of what he would do in this situation, I like to think he would have done the same thing, just walked away as though he didn't care. However I knew that wouldn't likely be the case; he would have spoken to my mother about it.

But why did she not tell me, too often Takara has kept things from me…that was her only flaw. Mine was my temper and hers was her secrecy. She never did it maliciously, it was simply if she didn't deem it important enough, if she felt that it had no effect on our relationship or the feelings we have for one another. This would be when I would seek the council of my mother, she would tell me why Takara did this, the two had very similar natures after all.

I disliked arguing with my wife and deep down I knew that this Masashi was no threat to what we have. Takara did apologise and was honest with me, she is always honest with me…brutally so.

Perhaps now it was time to swallow my pride and face her again. I was going to be with her for the rest of my life, I had to assure her that no matter how much she angered me during the day I would still always return to her when night came and hold while she slept.

I wandered back to our chambers, when I heard her speak "Oh Masashi!" I heard her cheer with such delight, "thank you so much! You have made me so very happy!"

I slid the door open with such force to see Masashi was there, embracing my wife, she had tears of joy down her face.

When they saw me they parted.

"How dare you!" I growled, "How dare you touch her!"

With that I leapt at him, I had his held up against his throat, to my utter contempt he didn't have a flicker of fear on his face.

"I'm a Tenshi fool" he told me sternly, "I can't be killed!"

I glared at him and set fire to my hand "then torture it is!"

Takara grabbed my wrist and put out the flames, "Katashi stop! He can't feel pain! Please my lord it isn't what you think!"

I shot a glare at her, this was the last thing I expected from her "How could you!" I tried to stop the falter in my voice, but was not successful.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Let him go Katashi…this isn't what it looks like."

There was something in her tone that made do as she asked, I released him, I wanted to kill him.

"What is this then?" I demanded, "I came here to mend things between us, only to find you in _his_ arms! So tell me what possible explanation is there?"

"He came to tell me I am having your child!" she divulged and took my hands, "Katashi…he came from the heavens to tell me that I am with child…your child and that it is a boy…one who will be as strong as his father…part Tenshi, part demon and part human. That is why I hugged him, I was so happy."

I was going to be a father…. I dropped to my knees, placed my hand upon her womb, "my son…my child" I leaned my forehead there, she stroked my hair.

I was going to be a father….everything my father taught me I would pass on to my own son. I embraced Takara.

"I suppose I should leave you two alone" Masashi spoke up; I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yes I think you should" I responded dryly.

Takara playfully scolded me and whacked my arm, "be nice" she whispered to me, then addressed her old friend, "thank you for this; we are both very grateful for this."

Masashi bowed his head, "we all still miss you gentle mother…but it plain to see that this is where you truly belong."

I circled my arm around her shoulder, of course it was clear, she belonged with me.

Masashi left and faced my wife, she beamed up at me. "You know…" she began twirling my hair around her fingers. "I rather like it when you get all jealous…brings out the animal in you."

She had that deep husk to her voice that gave certain implications. I swept her up and laid her on the bed. I took her foot and began to massage it.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, Takara's eyes were relaxed from the foot massage.

"Pampering you…it is expected of the male partner to ensure his mate is in great comfort while she carries his child."

I heard her giggle, "I shan't complain my silver storm, you may pamper me all you wish."

"Very well my gentle rain…please be quiet now."

With one last chuckle she let herself relax.

This was the life I was always meant to lead.

**Next we shall have a sneak peek into Kie and Kotone's future**.


	8. Kei and Kotone

**Kei and Kotone; In her service **

_Kotone's POV_

"Come on_ princess_, the sooner we leave the sooner we get there" my protector whined. _Why is he always so impatient_? He only ever referred to me as princess whenever I was irritating him, otherwise he just called me Kotone, unlike the others who serve me.

"Will you be quiet!" I called back to him as I finished putting away my music sheets; he looked over my shoulder and frowned.

"Why the hells are ya bringing those for?" he asked picking one of them up and scrutinising it.

I snatched it back from him and put it with my others. "It's to show Kasumi, she told me she wanted to hear my compositions" I shot back. I had turned fourteen a week ago today and I promised my sister, brother-in-law and nephew that I would visit.

Kei as my body-guard was instructed to escort me there, wherever I went then so did he. This meant we knew each other pretty well and I spoke freely in front of him as he did me. I liked that he was so open with me and did not hold back as my other servants did.

Kei scoffed, "Well guess who the sap is that's gonna have to carry all this crap" he pointed his thumb to himself, "This sap, I told you to pack light."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I am! I have my own room in each of my siblings homes with clothes and other things I really need. All I am taking is my flute and music sheets…oh and my short sword…and my bow…maybe my a couple needle daggers but that's it!"

"Well I'll carry the weapons" he said with that annoyingly cocky grin of his everything about him had changed since I met him when he was eleven. He was sixteen now, tall, lean but muscular with eyes of the wild wolf. However his smile remained the same.

"Uh, I think not…you'll carry my flute and sheets, my weapons remain with me as always." I responded coolly and began attiring myself with said items.

Kei rolled his eyes and picked up what I told him to carry, "whatever" he said as though bored out of his skull "just make sure your mother doesn't see them this time. It implies that you'll be getting into fights along the way and a lot of potential danger, something she hired _me _to keep you from."

"I'm not an idiot Kei, I am a highly educated princess…cunning and wise beyond my years" I responded as I hunted for my last dagger, I couldn't recall where I last had it.

Kei suddenly burst out laughing, "That's hilarious! _You_…cunning? What a laugh!" he slapped his knee.

I ignored him and continued my hunt. No good…only one person can help me. "Abyss!" I called and moments later my faithful companion padded in. "Abyss, seek my dagger, the one with the emeralds" he went forth to do as I bid.

I again heard Kei scoff, "Emerald daggers? You really wouldn't last a day outside your pretty castle, Kotone, not without me at least."

I will not satisfy him with my anger, not this time. Honestly I think he does this because he actually likes to see me annoyed. "The dagger was a gift from my brother Yoshi" I informed him quite shortly.

Abyss came in with my emerald dagger in his mouth and I thanked him by kissing the black fur on his face. "Thank you Abyss, you are such a good boy."

"Ya know when I gave him to ya, Abyss here was a strong savage beast beneath all that fluff, you've made him soft."

Kami he was irritating! No one insults my wolf! "Abyss!" I pointed to Kei, "attack!"

Abyss leapt at the wolf demon with a great snarl, his fangs bared to him and saliva fell from them, a blood lust in his eyes. Kei tried to fight him off, but this was one wolf he could not control…because Abyss was loyal to me now and only me.

"Okay I get the point now get him off me!" Kei demanded.

"Say you're sorry!" I shot back.

"Okay dammit I'm sorry!"

With that I made Abyss relent and return to my side, calm and noble. I patted his head in appreciation. "Don't underestimate my companion…or me!"

Aha! Love that look on his face. I couldn't help but smirk, "now…I need to bid farewell to my parents, then we can set off. Don't forget the flute."

8888

We had to travel for a couple days, which meant camping. My father had me dress in the attire of a simple village girl so I did not spark any attention. He also insisted Abyss come too, something I was happy with. His words were "Watch out for the wolf" when I mentioned that Abyss would rather kill for me than harm me in anyway. Father narrowed his eyes at Kei and said "that wasn't the wolf I was referring to."

Night fell and Kei and I found an inn to stay at, they tried to turn us away when they saw Abyss and Kei. I was more passable for human so they were willing to let me stay. With some strong words and brutal threats Kei got us a room with a discount.

The tavern had a bar down the stairs, while Abyss got some rest upstairs, my body-guard and I went to get something to eat. They gave us each a bowl of rice which Kei sneered at.

"What is you issue now?" I demanded with irritation, "You ca't threaten them again Kei so stop sneering and eat your rice, you're princess commands it."

He hushed me and looked nervously about the room, when he finished he leaned in further so only I could hear him. "First of all it isn't wise to broadcast that you're royal, stupid" he hissed. "Secondly…I'm wolf, I eat meat…meat that I hunt for myself."

I rolled my eyes, "just eat your damn meal!"

He leant in and started eating like a hungry dog, ploughing his face into rice; it was starting to attract attention. "What are you doing?" I chided, "Use your chopsticks; you can be such an animal!"

He looked kind of sheepish, this was an odd expression for the big bad wolf he portrayed himself to be. He pushed at his chopsticks with his index finger. "I…don't know how to use'em" he confessed.

I was so shocked I nearly dropped my rice, but then a laughter arose from my throat and for a while I couldn't stop it.

"You think that's funny?" he scowled, it made me laugh even louder. "Go ahead laugh it up…but we're not in ya pretty castle no more, I'm not afraid to throw this rice at ya!"

"How could you not have learned?" I laughed, "You've worked in my family for five years how could I not notice?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders, "I just…never learned, what's the big deal?"

I stopped chuckling, "It's not, not really" I assured, my mother would have scolded me for being so rude to him. "I'll teach you…give your hand."

I took his hand and showed him how to hold them, I didn't realise at first how close I was to his face as I did this or the fact that I was touching his fingers most delicately, almost romantically. When I did a deep blush burned my cheeks. _Why am I blushing? It's__ just Kei_? I quickly finished and sat up straight.

"Go ahead…now try" I said nervously, he made the attempt and failed. The look on his face, the irritation at himself, it was actually quite adorable.

"Damn sticks! Obey me!" he growled at them.

My lips stretched and I again giggled, "it's okay…keep trying, you'll get it."

He smiled quite gently at me now, I never noticed…his smile was actually kind of attractive and made my heart leap…_wait what? This is Kei? Stop it now Kotone_!

"thanks Kotone" he uttered more softly than he had ever done before.

This was a nice moment, but suddenly our candlelight was blocked by a big busty shadow. We both looked up and saw an annoyingly seductive temptress. Her cleavrage was on full display, I wanted to stick my chopsticks in them to see if they popped, especially when I saw Kei looking directly at them with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"I could teach you a thing or two…I'll stay up as late as you want, till we master this…how does that sound?" She cooed in a breathy voice.

Please…Kei won't go for some harlot like you, he's a savage but he's an honarouable one.

"Sounds good to me" he spoke up.

_What the damn hell_!

The girl looked down on me, "I think your little sister needs to go get some sleep though…how old are you dear? Twelve I'm guessing?"

_Twelve? I would scrape the paint off your face if my mother hadn't taught me better than that…also my blades were kind of out of reach_. She may try to come off a poor peasant girl, but she somehow could afford make-up wonder how she earned that money.

"I'm fourteen, only two years younger than him…and yourself most likely" I corrected her.

She giggled and what an annoyingly girly giggle she had! "Oh I'm sorry, it must be the baby face….still would you mind?"

Such nerve! "Actually I-"

"She's right Kotone, you're young, and you need sleep." Kei interrupted.

This shocked me…why would he do this? It was then I realised that even though I was only two years younger…I was still just a child in his eyes. It made a little sense, in wolf culture the pups became full grown at seven when they began hunting, I was not a part of this…I was still a child in his eyes. But why was this bothering me so much_? Was...was I jealous? No! I can't be…I don't feel that way about Kei…yet why do I fee__l this way_?

"Fine" I huffed and let the table, the girl went and got them drinks…little did he know I wasn't in bed, I stood at the top of the stair case and watched them. _Flirting…what heathens, get a room…wait no don't! Why not? It's not like I care…of k__ami I do! Do I have feelings for Kei_?

He had been my protector, a month after he was hired he proved his skill when I was almost abducted. I still recall how he fought off the kidnappers and then carried me back.

Wait…in his culture, if I wanted to be seen as an adult I had to hunt something…the woods were full of deer and rabbit and more! If I left now I could do it! Then he would stop treating me like a child and maybe look at me the way he looked at the girl in the bar! I don't want to be child to him, not anymore.

I ran to the room where Abyss rested. "List my friend, I need you to do something for me…okay."

* * *

_Kei's POV_

Wow this _sake_ is strong! It was like the sake I used to drink back in the tribe! Good times...I shot another.

The _sake_ girl who kept me company, Sanako was her name, she filled up my cup again. "my handsome wolf" she cooed into my ear "You have mastered the chopsticks so quickly, you are a quick learner."

"I'm still too sober!" I roared "this is some weak sake! Pour me more!" I slammed down my cup.

I missed behaving this wild, I had to behave in that palace, it was nice to let my mane flow. My tale was even starting wag.

Sanako obliged me, "You know," she continued and took my hand, "you can tell a lot about someone by their hands."

"Really?" I tried not sound so bored, but couldn't help it though, she was nice to look at and I guess she was kind of charming in her own way, but still she seemed to mean nothing she said, she seemed to be in a constant pretence. That and her giggle was so annoying!

She nodded "yes, by the mere texture of yours I can tell you are a hard worker…and very good with your hands."

She then did that fruity little laugh again; it was so restrained and false, it irked me like nails on a chalkboard. The best laugh I've heard is probably Kotone's, it filled the room and it was such a genuine sound.

_Wait! Kotone! I am such an ass_! This wasn't fair; I have a duty by her…not just as her protector…but her friend. So as much as I wanted to take advantage of the situation, I had to stop and go see her. I'll bet she's mad as hell. She won't be asleep; she'd have waited up for me so that she could yell at me. Or worse she would use that weird power of hers, a Banshee screech, this sonic, piercing sound that could make ears bleed and damage the brain.

I left Sanako without a word; truth is I didn't care about her in the slightest. I traced up the stairs and slid the door open.

Kotone was huddled un her blankets. I know I probably shouldn't wake her, but I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't straighten things out with her.

"Hey Kotone…look I'm sorry okay….It was wrong of me to send you away like that" I apologised, she made no answer. "Come on princess sulks-a-lot, I said I'm sorry…stop ignoring me!" still nothing, now I was starting to get pissed off! She knew I hated being ignored.

"Dammit you stubborn-" I threw off the blanket…only it wasn't Kotone beneath it. "Abyss?" I uttered in confusment, he looked up at me as tiredly and yawned.

"Abyss…where is Kotone?" I asked, I searched to room, her short sword was missing. _What the hell is she doing_? "Abyss…we need to find her, come on!"

This was bad, Abyss followed her everywhere unless she told him stay put, she must have made him stay there as a decoy.

The two of us set off into the dark woods, I could smell her, she was close.

I raced through the woods with the black wolf alongside me. Our animal instincts kicked in, both of us could smell her fear, she was in danger.

"Stay back!" She yelled then came a swing of her sword; followed by laughter…I counted the voices, five men.

"Stay back" she repeated "I don't want to kill anyone!"

More laughter….then I heard something rip, fabric…no! I heard her yell but she would not scream. Her screams were too dangerous, it had the potential to burst ear drums and brain hemorrhages, not only to her victims but any innocents in hearing range. I knew Kotone, she was fierce but still kind at heart, she would rather suffer than risk any harm to an innocent nearby. She had no control of her powers yet…that was why she needed me and I let her down.

Kotone…I'll save you! I leapt through the trees; I had never ran so fast in all my life. Kotone was pinned to the ground, four men holding down a limb between them while the fifth hovered over her.

Two head rolled and her arms were free, I knocked their heads clean off. Abyss grabbed Kotone by the collar and dragged her away to safety; he stood protectively over her while I took on the other three.

These were bandits…she had no money on her so her innocence was to pay the price. One of them came at me, my claws went through his gullet. _Two to go_!

Blood was all over me, I was a savage wolf to them now. "Demon!" they cursed at me.

"Filthy savage!" they hollered.

I flicked the blood from my hands, "savage am I? You're the ones who attacked this girl…I'm savage? I'm filthy? The two of ya need to take a good hard look at yourselves!"

One of them, a taller one smiled at me, "Fine…we're savage…we're brutes and once we've killed you your pretty girl there will know that better than anyone."

_Over my cold, dead, reeking, worm infested corpse_! I had hunted since I was six, I started a year younger than other pups. The first human I killed was age eleven and it was all for Kotone, I proved myself worthy enough to be her bogy-guard, I killed the seven men who tried to take her from her home! Now I was going to add five more to that list.

I lifted my head and gave a great howl to the moon, the beast was to be unleashed, my fang bared I turned into my full wolf form. My fur was blacker than my hair, blacker than old Abyss, but my eyes blue. I stood as tall as a horse in this form. I slowly approached them, my fangs bared.

Tonight I taste the foul blood of bandits! I leapt at them, I took them by the throat and did not release until the shaking stopped.

When all was over, a strange silence screamed in the dark. Cautiously I turned to Kotone who's eyes were so wide they could be used as shooting targets. This was the first time she had seen me in this form, I was curious to see how she'd react.

I morphed back into my humanoid self, blood was all over my face. "You alright there? You hurt" I asked.

She shook her head and came to me with a handkerchief. "You've always been such a messy eater" she teased trying to lighten the mood but the falter in her tone told that shock was still cold upon her.

"Why did you come out here?" I asked, "Did me talking to that girl piss you off that much"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

I had to ask "Why?"

A scowl suddenly creased her face and her cheeks burned, I guess it was fury. "I'm not angry because you were talking to _her_! You are my body-guard and you acted inappropriately in my presence, further more you allowed her to speak to me, one of royal blood, in such a manner. You showed a lack of respect tonight, however I will overlook it due to this rescue….now if you don't mind, carry this carcass back to the inn."

Kotone proceeded to a dear carcass, not just a deer, a stag, she pulled her sword from it.

"You hunted?" I exclaimed with disbelief, she had really caught a stag? Most first timers are lucky if they catch rabbit! But that was Kotone for ya, never did anything half-heartedly. Like her father…she was killing perfect, at least one day she would be.

Kotone shrugged, "I needed an outlet….and a gift for my sister and her husband, I thought this would be a nice addition to the feast."

_Smug little thing she is_!

I still couldn't believe it "But you used a short sword...hunting with a bow and arrow is one thing, you just need good aim, if you killed with that….you would have had to have been fast, strong and resilient…did you really do this?"

"Of course I did!" she insisted, "I told you….you shouldn't underestimate me."

I don't think I'd ever do that again. She was always so proud , refined and dignified like her mother and father. However, she had demonic blood in her…there was a wildness in her and I have to say…I was impressed.

"Soon….you won't have any need for me my friend." I told her.

She scoffed at me, "Please…I'll always find some use for you…."

Another moments silence came and she was the interrupt it, "Now remember the stag" she turned on me, "come on Abyss…you did well tonight, well done my good boy."

"Why is he getting all the damn praise!" I yelled as I hoisted the stag over my shoulder, "I'm the one with dirty hands!"

"You're always covered in dirt!" she snapped back, "please bathe when we get back…you smell most unpleasant." She paused and looked over her shoulder at me, "By the way…you are forbidden to use chopsticks ever again." She then proceeded on.

"What the hell! Why are you irritating?"

I just mastered those! Sanako made me practice again and again! Why is all my practice going to waist?

She's royal alright…a royal pain in my ass! Still nothing will ever happen to her…not so long as I'm at her service.

**Heya so that was aglimps I'm thinking of doing a story with Kotone just to conclude everything. One final sacrifice from Rin and Sesshomaru and Kotone takes the throne. **


End file.
